List of Born to be a Superstar (season 3) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eleminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Shanne Velasco *Broken Vow (Lara Fabian) (April 5) *What Kind of Fool Am I? (Regine Velasquez) (April 6) *Let It Go (Demi Lovato) (April 13) *Till My Heartaches End (Carol Banawa) (April 20) *You'll Never Walk Alone (April 27) *Sana Sana (Angeline Quinto) (May 3) *Maybe This Time (Michael Murphy) (May 4) *Dreamlover (Maria Carey) (May 10) *Before I Fall in Love (Coco Lee) (May 11) *Patuloy ng Pangarap (Angeline Quinto) (May 17) *I Just Fall in Love Again (Angeline Quinto) (May 18) * (May 24) *Laging Naroon Ka Jaya (Jaya) (May 25) * (May 31) * (June 1) Arvin Ventanilla *Hanggang Ngayon (Bryan Termulo) (April 5) *Bihag (Bryan Termulo) (April 6) *My Heart Has a Mind of Its Own (Christian Bautista) (April 13) *Smile (Nat King Cole) (April 20) *The One Who Won My Heart (Christian Bautista) (April 27) *You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (May 4) *Learning the Ways of Love (Peabo Bryson) (May 11) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (May 18) *Everytime You Go Away (Paul Young) (May 25) * (May 25) * (May 31) Paolo Antenorcruz *Where Did My Heart Go (James Ingram) (April 5) *Now and Forever (Richard Marx) (April 6) *Flying Without Wings (Westlife) (April 27) *In My Dreams (REO Speedwagon) (May 3) *Forevermore (Side A) (May 10) *Never Seen Nothing Like You (Nate Highfield) (May 17) * (May 24) * (June 1) Hannah Bustillos *A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) (April 12) *Out Here on My Own (Irene Cara) (April 13) *Dadalin (Regine Velasquez) (May 3) *Love Come Down (Evelyn King) (May 11) *Betcha by Golly, Wow (The Stylistics) (May 17) * (May 24) * (May 31) Randy de Silva *When I Was Your Man (Bruno Mars) (April 5) *It Will Rain (Bruno Mars) (April 6) *Count on Me (Bruno Mars) (May 4) *Grenade (Bruno Mars) (May 11) *Young Girls (Bruno Mars) (May 18) * (May 25) * (June 1) Dean Carlo Logo *Make Believe (Marco Sison) (April 20) *Photograph (Ariel Rivera) (May 3) *Both in Love (Tito Mina) (May 10) *Skyline Pigeon (Elton John) (May 18) * (May 24) Kelly Mercado *Can't Fight this Feeling (Reo Speedwagon) (April 12) *After All These Years (Journey) (April 13) *I Live My Life for You (Firehouse) (May 3) *Everytime You Go Away (Paul Young) (May 10) *When I Look Into Your Eyes (FireHouse) (May 18) * (May 25) * (June 1) Shania Shane Hermogenes *Don't Say Goodbye (Pops Fernandez) (April 20) *Paalam Na (Rachel Alejandro) (Aprl 27) *Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (Roselle Nava) (May 3) *Nagmamakaawa (Roselle Nava) (May 11) *You Were There (Southern Sons) (May 17) * (May 25) * (May 31) Carl Camo *Now and Forever (Richard Marx) (April 20) *Reality (Richard Sanderson) (May 4) *Victims of Love (Joe Lamont) (May 11) *Straight from the Heart (Bryan Adams) (May 17) * (May 24) * (June 1) Janet Japor *Sa Isip Ko (Agot Isidro) (April 27) *Muling Magmamahal (Angeline Quinto) (May 4) *If Love is Blind (Tiffany) (May 10) *Beginning Today (Agot Isidro) (May 18) * (May 24) * (May 31) Clarissa Chua *One Heart (Sarah Geronimo) (April 20) *There's No Easy Way (James Ingram) (May 4) *You Are My Song (Regine Velasquez) (May 10) *Kung Siya Ang Mahal (Sarah Geronimo) (May 18) * (May 25) * (June 1) Aubrey Carreon *Inseparable (Natalie Cole) (April 5) *Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo (Basil Valdez) (April 6) *I Believe (Fantasia Barrino) (May 3) *Farewell (Raymond Lauchengco) (May 11) *When She Cries (Restless Heart) (May 17) * (May 24) * (June 1) Cara Quiapos *Anything for You (Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine) (April 27) *You Can Reach Me (Anita Baker) (May 3) *Di Bale Na Lang (Anja Aguilar) (May 11) *Love Me for What I Am (The Carpenters) (May 18) * (May 24) * (June 1) Rose Ann Francisco *Superstar (The Carpenters) (April 20) *All I Need To Know (Bette Midler) (May 4) *Forever (Rex Smith) (May 11) *I Love You (Celine Dion) (May 17) * (May 25) *(May 31) Anja Shane Tarun *I Want To Know What Love Is (Foreigner) (April 26) *Saving All My Love for You (Whitney Houston) (May 4) *How Do I Live (Trisha Yearwood) (May 10) *Remember Me This Way (Jordan Hill) (May 18) * (May 24) * (May 31) Jeziel Dimagna-ong *Someone (The Rembrandts) (April 26) *Do I Have to Say the Words? (Bryan Adams) (May 4) *Honesty (Billy Joel) (May 10) *Without You (Harry Nilsson) (May 17) * (May 25) (Eleminated) Risie Joan *Always Somewhere (Scorpions) (April 26) *I Won't Last a Day Without You (The Carpenters) (May 4) *My Valentine (Martina McBride)(May 11) *It Must Have Been Love (Roxette) (May 18) * (May 25) (Eleminated) Bobby Solomon *We've Only Just Begun (The Carpenters) (April 12) *Sana Ikaw (Piolo Pascual) (April 13) *When I Dream About You (Stevie B) (May 4) *Kailangan Kita (Ogie Alcasid) (May 10) *Forever (Kenny Loggins) (May 18) * (May 25) (Eleminated) Micah Torre *You Were There (Southern Sons) (April 26) *This Time I'll Be Sweeter (Linda Lewis) (May 3) *If I Should Love Again (Barry Manilow) (May 10) *From This Moment On (Shania Twain) (May 17) * (May 25) (Eleminated) Geo Ed Rebucas *Bakit Pa Ba (Jay R) (April 26) *If You Remember Me (Barry Manilow) (May 4) *Rainbow (South Border) (May 11) *Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Chicago) (May 18) * (May 25) (Eleminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star